Defender Of Harmony
by bcmorgan96
Summary: What happens when a Cadence and Shining Armor find a child and must raise him to help save Equestria from an old enemy? Findout.
1. Chapter 1

**Defender of Harmony**

**Ch.1 A New Family Member**

It has been a month since Twilight had become an alicorn and the next Princess of Equestria. She was thrilled to finally know her destiny. But she has yet to realize there is an old enemy with a new threat approaching, and this time not even the Elements of Harmony can stop it alone.

In the Crystal Empire, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence, as she prefered, and her husband, Shining Armor, were watching as the morning sun rose. Cadence leaned against her husband as she said, "Beautiful. My Aunt Celestia has always made morning beautiful." Shining Armor nodded and then said, "I agree. It looks like a perfect day to get out. Maybe head to the lake and have some fun. How about a picnic? We could invite Twilight and her friends." Cadence nodded and prepared to send a letter to Twilight as Shining Armor was getting everything ready.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was sitting in the throne room as her sister, Princess Luna, flew in throughthe window. She approached her sister as she asked, "You wanted to see me sister?" Celestia nodded as she led Luna to a blank window in the hall. Luna began to understand as she asked, "Something new in the future?" Celestia nodded as she said, "It's about to show what will happen."

After she said this, the window began to glow as an image began to form on it. After the light began to dim, they saw three images imprinted on the window. One was their niece, Cadence, and another was Shining Armor. But the third was a small infant they were holding.

Luna asked, "What does it mean?" Celestia looked at her younger sister then back at the image before saying, "I don't know." Celestia turned to leave as she said, "Come. We need to find out what is coming." Luna looked at the window one more time before following her sister.

At Ponyville Lake, Cadence and Twilight were walking around some in the safe part of the Everfree Forest near the lake while Shining Armor, Spike, and the rest of the mane six were either sunbathing or swimming. Cadence asked, "So are you adjusting to your wings Twilight?" Twilight turned to her sister-in-law and said, "I'm getting better. Rainbow Dash is helping with some intense exersise, but I'm getting it." Cadence smiled as the two turned to head back to the lake and help the others get ready to leave.

Suddenly, they heard a crying noise as they started heading back. They followed the crying, until they spotted a small baby in a red blanket in the open as four Timberwolves began to close in on it. They watched while thinking about what to do.

Then, without hesitating, Cadence ran out towards the wolves and shot at them with her magic as Twilight began to follow. The wolves began to back away towards the trees while the two alicorns stood infront of the child as Cadence said, "You won't eat this child while we're around." The wolves growled at them, but turned to the woods.

After the disappeared, the girls turned to the infant as Twilight said, "Make sure its alright." Cadence picked up the child and gasped when she found it wasn't a pony she was holding.

In her hooves was a small, male, red hedgehog. Twilight asked, "What do we do with him?" Cadence said, "We can't leave him. Lets take him with us. We can see what Aunt Celestia knows." Twilight nodded and the three began heading to the lake.

After arriving and explaining to the others, Twilight had Spike send a letter to Celestia. Shining Armor then said, "Let's head that way. We can clean up later." Twilight agreed with her brother as they all began to head to the train station.

But they failed to realize they were being watch. Two green eyes were watching from the forest. A dark grin appeared under before they disappeared.

In Canterlot, the group walked into the royal meeting chamber to find Celestia and Luna waiting for them. Cadence exchanged hugs with her aunts before showing them the small child as she asked, "Can you tell us who he is, where he came from, and how he got here?" Luna picked up the child with her magic and Celestia began to concentrate.

While she was doing this, Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy, "Can you tell us what kind of animal he is?" Fluttershy said, "He's a hedgehog, but I've never seen one like him." Pinkie Pie and Applejack looked at her as Rarity asked, "So he's different?" Fluttershy nodded as they continued watching Celestia.

Finally, the sun princess stopped before turning to her niece and saying, "His name is Xavier, but where he's from or how he got here, I can't figure out." Luna whispered to Celestia, "Sister? We should show them." Celestia nodded and asked, "Cadence, Twilight, and Shining Armor? Could you follow us?" They nodded and Celestia turned to the others as she said, "Rainbow Dash! I need the rest of you to keep an eye out for anything." Rainbow Dash saluted and the four princesses, Xavier, and Shining Armor walked into the hall.

After a few minutes, they stopped at the window that appeared earlier as Celestia said, "I think you found Xavier for a reason, Cadence. You and Shining Armor are connected to his future. So would you two take him into your family and raise him?" Cadence and Shining Armor looked at each other then to Xavier as Cadence held him in her arms. They turned back to each other before nodding and Shining Armor said, "We'd be happy to. I've always wanted a son." Twilight giggled at her brother before they all left the hall.

Later, they explained everything to the others and were glad to have a new friend. Pinkie Pie was ready to throw a party for Xavier, but Applejack told her he was too young. Pinkie Pie was a little upset, but began to understand.

Before they headed to the train station, Cadence stopped and asked, "Shining Armor? Shouldn't he have a last name?" Shining Armor nodded and said, "Yeah, he should. But what should it be?" They looked over as Fluttershy held Xavier and said, "You're so cute." Xavier laughed and waved his hands.

Suddenly, ice and snow came out of his hands and everyone gasped. Twilight stared at her new nephew and smiled before asking, "How about Xavier Frost?" Cadence and Shining Armor smiled before saying, "That's perfect."

At night in the Crystal Empire, Cadence sat in their bedroom, smiling as she held her new son and watching him sleep. Shining Armor walked in and smiled before saying, "He's gonna be a great son." Cadence nodded and said, "And he'll be a great knight like his new father. But first he needs his sleep."

They took him to a crib beside their bed and gently placed him inside. They got ready for bed after making sure their the night guards were up. They crawled into bed and smiled at Xavier before falling asleep.

In the Everfree Forest, a changelign soilder approached a destroyed throne from an abondoned castle and bowed before saying, "They found the boy before we could, Queen Chrysallis. Shall we send out an attack?" Chrysallis smirked before saying, "No soilder. We shall give them time to become attached to the boy before taking our revenge." The soilder nodded and left.

Chrysallis turned toward the night sky as she though,_ 'I hope you enjoy the life as a parent Cadence. Because soon it will all end.'_ She began to laugh evilly as the sound of howling timber wolves was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Defender Of Harmony**

**Ch. 2 First School Day and First Battle**

**BTW, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are in this chapter and are about ten years old. I also forgot to mention, Xavier was one when Cadence and Shining Armor found him. I wanted a story where they were still in school and become Xavier's friends.**

It's been eight years since Xavier was taken in by Cadence and Shining Armor. He has gotten better with his powers with help from Twilight and, after meeting her, Zecora. He has also been taught combat skills by Shining Armor. He felt like everything was perfect.

Present day, Cadence and Shining Armor were watching Xavier play in the royal garden as Cadence said, "We need to get him into a school. But where? There aren't that many schools available for him in the Crystal Empire." Shining Armor then said, "I know. What about Ponyville? We can ask Twilight to show him around and he'll make plenty of friends." Cadence smiled and nodded as she said, "That's a great idea. Let's go inform Twilight so she'll know." They wlked off to send a letter to Twilight. Shining Armor then said, "We should tell him tonight. Then after that, maybe have a little fun?" Cadence grinned as she said, "Sure."

Shining Armor then stopped as he said, "You go ahead. I still have a package to give Xavier from Zecora." Cadence nodded and continued walking, while Shining Armor picked up a wrapped package and headed to the garden.

When he got outside, he found Xavier laying in the grass and watching the sun. He smiled and walked over with the package as he said, "Hey buddy." Xavier sat up, turned toward him, and smiled before saying, "Hey dad. What's up?" Shining Armor sat the package infront of Xavier and said, "I asked Zecora and Twilight to make this for you. Go on, open it." Xavier took the package and opened it up to reveal a short staff-like item.

Xavier picked it up and asked, "What is it?" Shining Armor smiled as he said, "It's a magic staff to help channel your powers. Hit that button right there in the middle." Xavier pressed it and the staff extended. He stood up and spun it around a little before Shining Armor said, "Now focus your powers into it." Xavier did as he was told and an ice beam shot out from the end of the staff.

Xavier shortend it and smiled before hugging his father as he said, "Thanks dad." Shining Armor smiled and hugged back before saying, "No prob son. Alright time for some training. By the way, your mother and I have another suprise for you tonight. Until then, follow me to the combat chamber." Xavier nodded and followed, wondering what the suprise would be.

Later at night, Xavier was sitting in his room with his parents, getting ready for what they had to tell him. Cadence smiled as she saw how excited her son was as she said, "The suprise is we've made it to where you'll be attending school in Ponyville." Xavier jumped out of bed with a big smile as he asked, "I'm really going to school? Yes! I get to make new friends." Shining Armor picked him up with his magic and said, "Okay buddy. But first you need your sleep." Shining Armor tucked his son in bed and Cadence kissed his forehead before saying, "Goodnight sweetheart. We love you." Xavier smiled and said, "I love you too." They smiled before turning off the light and leaving as Xavier fell asleep, eager for tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest, a changeling approached Chrysallis and asked, "You wanted to see me, my queen?" Chrysallis smiled as she said, "Yes general. I've been informed that the boy will be in Ponyville tomorrow. So I want you to prepare an attack for that time." The general saluted and said, "Yes my queen." He walked off as Chrysallis smirked and chuckled evily.

The next morning, Xavier and Cadence were at the train station at about 7:00. Cadence gave Xavier a ticket and said, "Okay. Twilight will meet you at the train station in Ponyville and get you there by 8:10. She's already informed the teacher about your arrival and your staff being with you. Don't get it out of your backpack unless it is absolutely necessary, okay?" Xavier nodded and Cadence said, "Good. And remember have fun and learn new things."

After finishing her sentence, the train pulled up. Cadence hugged Xavier before he got on the train and the doors shut. The train started to move and Xavier waved to his mother as the train drove off.

An hour later, the train stopped in Ponyville. Xavier walked off to find Twilight standing there. He hugged her as he said, "Hi Aunt Twilight. How are you?" Twilight smiled as she said, "I'm good. How about you? Are you ready for school?" Xavier nodded as the two walked off to the schoolyard.

A few minutes later, they arraived at the location and Twilight knocked on the door. The door opened to show Cheerilee, who said, "Oh, hello Twilight. I see your doing good. And who is this?" Twilight smiled and said, "This is Xavier Frost, my new nephew. He's the one I told you about." Cheerilee smiled as she said, "Oh yes, I remember. Well, it's nice to meet you Xavier." Xavier smiled as he shook her hoof. Twilight then said, "Alright Xavier, come to the library when your done. I'll be there when you need me." Xavier nodded and hugged Twilight one more time before she left.

Cheerilee led him inside as they watched other fillies and colts chatting and playing. Cheerilee then said, "Okay everypony settle down. I have an announcement to make." The kids began to sit and quiet down as Cheerilee said, "We have a new student with us. Now, this is his first school day in his life so I want you all to make him feel welcomed. He is the adopted son of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Please welcome Xavier Frost." Xavier stepped out so he could be seen. Everypony, except Diamond Tiara, was clapping.

Cheerilee then said, "Now Xavier, I'll put you between Sliver Spoon and Twist." Xavier nodded and went to his seat as class started. Everyone listened to Cheerilee as she explained the lesson on the history of Cloudsdale. Xavier heard Diamond Tiara whisper, "He's such a weird looking thing. I wonder why royalty would adopt him." Xavier began to frown a little.

Then Scootaloo said, "Leave him alone Diamond Tiara. He looks like he's had a rough past." Sweetie Bell and Applebloom agreed with their friend.

Diamond Tiara turned around with a scold while Scootaloo turned to Xavier and said, "Don't listen to her. I'm Scootaloo." Scootaloo then turned to her two friends and said, "And that's Sweetie Bell and Applebloom. Welcome to Ponyville." Xavier smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm glad to meet you all." Applebloom said, "We feel honored to meet the new son of royalty of the Crystal Empire." Xavier smiled as they all tunred to watch Cheerilee teach.

About three hours later, everypony was getting ready for lunch. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were watching as other kids in the school startes talking with Xavier. Diamond Tiara thought, 'What makes him so special? Why can't something exciting happen right now?'

Then, as if answering her thought, an explosion occured at the side of the building. When the smoke cleared, it showed changelings standing there with the general standing infront. The young ponies and Cheerilee were running for the exit as the general said, "Get those kids." The changelings dove for the kids as they all evaded them.

At the library, Filthy Rich was speaking to Twilight, until they both noticed the smoke coming from the school. Twilight had Spike send a letter to her brother before she, Spike, and Filthy Rich headed to the school.

After arraiving at the school, Twilight asked, "Cheerilee, are all the fillies and colts okay?" Cheerilee nodded, until Filthy Rich spotted Silver Spoon and asked, "Silver Spoon? Where's Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon was about to say something, until they heard a yelp. They turned to see a changeling drawing closer to a fallen Diamond Tiara. She screamed as the changeling pounced toward her.

Suddenly, before it reached her, and ice blast knocked the changeling away. It began to roar, until it was frozen. Twilight and the others turned to see Xavier standing there with his hands up. He opened his backpack, pulled out his staff, got it ready, and turned around to face the rest of the changelings and their general, who held a spear in his hoof. Xavier smirked as he said, "Lets play."

He ran at the charging changelings and knocked one away that came at him. He then blocked a kick from another, punched it in the stomach, then side kicked it into a tree. He kept knocking them away from him, and then, using his staff, froze about another twenty that began charging toward him.

The general watched as his soilders were taken down by Xavier. He began to get irritated and then asked, "Why must I do everything if I want it done right?" He then ran toward the fighting hedgehog. Xavier turned towrd his direction only to be kicked down and have the general tower over him. The general then said, "Let it be known your death came at the hooves of Snarl, general of the changelings." He brought his spear down to finish him, but Xavier quickly blocked it with his staff. He then kicked Snarl away from him.

A great fight started with the two either blocking eachothers' blow, or dealing a injury. The rest of ponies of the school watched as the fight kept getting more and more dangerous. Then suddenly, Snarl was able to jab his spear into Xavier's arm then his knee. He fell as Snarl readied his spear for a final blow.

Suddenly, a magical blast knocked Snarl away. Everypony turned to see Shining Armor, Cadence, Celestia, Luna, and knight ponies there. Snarl then turned to his soilders and said, "We're outnumbered and outmatched. Changelings. RETREAT!" They all began to run before disappearing.

Cadence ran over to a seriously injuried, unconcious Xavier and picked him up before saying, "We need to get him to a hospitial." Shining Armor nodded and they all followed Twilight and Cheerilee to the ponyville hospital.

After reaching the hospital and getting him into a room, the fillies and colts went home, except for Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and suprisingly, Diamond Tiara. Celestia and Luna had to return to Canterlot, while the others stayed to make sure he was alright.

After a few minutes, the doctor came out as Cadence asked, "Will he be alright?" The doctor smiled as he said, "He'll make a full recovery and should be able to leave today. He's open for visitors if anypony wants to see him." Cadence was about to go see her son, until Diamond Tiara stepped forward and asked, "Princess Cadence? Could I see him first? I need to talk to him." Cadence turned to the pink filly before saying, "Sure." Diamond Tiara smiled before following the doctor to Xavier's room.

She entered his room to see him laying in a bed with his arm and leg bandaged up. He turned to her and said, "Hey. What are you doing here?" Diamond Tiara walked to his bed and said, "I came for two reasons. One, I wanted to thank you for saving me. If it hadn't been for you, I may not be standing here." Xavier smiled and said, "No problem. What's the other reason?" Diamond Tiara asked, "Why did you save me? I was so mean to you. Why help me?" Xavier sighed and sat up before saying, "Because no pony our age deserves to be taken by those freaks. I did it because my father taught me the right thing to do. Like, maybe you should see if you can be friends with Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell. That's the right thing to do instead of being a bully to them." Diamond Tiara thought about that and said, "I guess I should go. Want me to send your parents in?" Xavier nodded as Diamond Tiara left.

In the waiting room, Diamond Tiara walked over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders as Shining Armor and Cadence went to see Xavier. She looked at them and asked, "Can I talk to you three for a minute?" They looked at one another then shrugged as Diamond Tiara said, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you three. Xavier showed me how cruel I was to you. Can you forgive me?" The fillies looked at one another again before smiling and Applebloom said, "I guess we can." Diamond Tiara then asked, "Do you think we could start over? Be friends?" Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell put there hooves together and let Diamond Tiara do so with them. They all smiled before Diamond Tiara said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all left and went home after they already knew Xavier would be fine.

That night, in the Crystal Empire, Xavier sat with his parents as Shining Armor said, "We're proud of you for defending your friends." Xavier smiled and said, "You would have done the same if it were mom or Aunt Twilight." Cadence hugged her son and said, "I can already tell that your gonna save a lot of ponies in the future."

After that, they got up and left the before saying goodnight to Xavier. He started to lay down as he thought, 'I have a feeling this isn't over.' He closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

In the Everfree Forest, Snarl was reporting to Chrysallis. Snarl said, "We won't be able to attack for another couple of weeks, because we received a large amount of damage from the boy." Chrysallis was angered by this and finally said, "Go tend to your soilders. I need time to think." Snarl bowed to her before leaving. She looked at the moon as she thought, 'Perhaps in the next attack, I should meet this boy and show him the true power of the changelings.' She grinned evily as she walked to the chamber in order to see her soilders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Defender Of Harmony**

**Ch. 3 Being A Dragon Fighter**

**I'm just letting you guys know, the next three chapters, including this one, won't involve any changeling fights. I want to show some things to how Xavier can encourage his friends. And there's a little SpikexRarity in this chapter and possibly some in the future chapters. So please enjoy, and don't forget, LEAVE SOME REVIEWS, please.**

It's been four days since the changelings attacked the schoolyard. In the Everfree Forest, Chrysalis was sitting in a medical area for her soilders as the medic said, "I'm sorry, my queen. But it's gonna be another week before the soilders can face the boy again." Chrysalis growled and left for her throne as she thought,_ 'Next time we attack, I'll make sure that boy is taken care of myself.'_

With Xavier, he and his parents were heading to Canterlot to meet with the mane six and enjoy the weekend. Xavier said, "I'm so excited to finally come to Canterlot." Cadence smiled as she patted his head while Shining Armor said, "And you'll get to see your first Wonderbolt show." Xavier nodded as the conductor said through the innercom, "Attention passangers, we are coming into Canterlot Train Station. Please gather your belongings and prepare for departure."

A few minutes after that, the train stopped and the three got off, found a bench to sit on, and waited for Twilight and the rest of the mane six to show up on the next train. Shining Armor asked, "How long should they be?" Cadence looked at a clock near the bench and said, "About 15 minutes."

After that time, another train came up and out came Twilight, Spike, who has grown and is about 10 years old, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, and, strangely, a very depressed Rarity. Xavier exchanged hugs with his friends and Spike as Cadence said, "Let's head to the castle. Aunt Celestia is waiting for us." They all headed in that direction.

On the way, Cadence turned to Twilight and asked, "What's wrong with Rarity. She's so sad." Twilight sighed and said, "She's about to lose the Carousel Boutique. She ran behind on payments and has only three days to pay 10,000 bits. She's under a lot of pressure and we don't know what we can do to help her." Cadence said, "That's awful. I sure hope we can find a way to help her." Twilight nodded as they finally made it to the castle.

Inside, they were greeted by Celestia and Luna, who exchanged hugs with Cadence, Twilight, and Xavier. Luna then said, "I hope you are all ready for the Wonderbolts. Unfortunatly, Spitfire and Soarin injuried their wings during practice. So, they're gonna be sitting with us." Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were so excited as Celestia then said, "And your friends, Fancy Pants and Fleur, will be joinning us as well, Rarity." Rarity smiled a little, but she was still depressed. Spike saw this and started to feel bad.

Later, they were all sitting in the Princess' suite as Soarin and Spitfire finally arrived. They were greeted by Rainbow Dash, who asked, "How was your honeymoon?" The two Wonderbolts have been married for a month. Rainbow Dash remembers it very well, especially since she was Spitfire's mare of honor. Spitfire smiled as she said, "It was great. We were glad you showed up. By the way, we're gonna need you in the next show." Rainbow Dash saluted as she said, "Yes ma'am."

After Fancy Pants and Fleur showed up, they all sat and watched as the Wonderbolts flew all around the stadium, spinning and doing tricks. As they kept watching, Spike started to get hungry. He headed down towards a snack bar as he thought, '_There's gotta be a way I can help Rarity. But how?'_ As he started heading back, he came across a poster with two big dragons on it as he read outloud, "Dragon Brawl competition. 12 rounds of fighting. Winner gets to face the champion, Torch for ownership of Kings of Dragons title and grand prize of 100,000 bits. Competition sign in are due tomorrow and competition starts at 7:00." He smiled as an idea popped into his head before he walked off to join the others.

Later that night, everyone stayed at the castle, except the Wonderbolts and Fancy Pants of course. The kids all shared a room and were currently asleep. Xavier was fast asleep until he heard a noise. He opened his eyes to see Spike get up and leave the room. He got up himself, got dressed, and followed Spike to the combat chamber. He watched as Spike looked like he was struggling when started hitting a punching bag.

Spike then tried to do some push ups and fell when Xavier walked out and said, "You look like your struggling." Spike looked up and asked, "Xavier? What are you doing up?" Xavier walked over to him and said, "I should be asking you the same thing." Spike sighed as he said, "At the snack bar, I saw a poster for a dragon fighting competition. The grand prize was 100,000 bits. So I thought I could enter it and win the money for Rarity. So I came down here to start practicing before tomorrow."

Xavier smiled as he said, "Well, you're gonna need to learn a couple of things about how to win against those who are bigger and stronger." Spike stood up as Xavier said, "First thing is study your opponent before you start attacking. See what weaknesses they have then use them against them. Secondly, the difference between winning and losing isn't how strong you are. It's about how strong your will to keep fighting is." Spike nodded as Xavier smiled before walking back to the room as Spike then got up and started training again.

The next day, Spike had left early and headed to the stadium of the competition. He stopped at a desk where a brown stallion with a black mane and tail sat as he said, "I would like to sign up." The stallion looked up and asked, "Name?" Spike said, "Spike." The stallion wrote down his name and said, "Okay Spike. You'll be facing Double Spark first. Be here by 6:30." Spike nodded and left.

Later, he met up with Xavier and told him that he was able to sign in. Xavier congratulated him and said, "Good luck Spike. And remember, its about will." Spike nodded and walked off to get ready for tonight. Xavier walked off to the pool area of the castle where he saw Diamond Tiara sunbathing, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell racing, and Scootaloo sitting in a hot tub. Diamond Tiara asked, "Did you hear about where we're going tonight Xavier?" Xavier shook his head and Diamond Tiara said, "We're going to the Dragon Brawl Competition. Isn't that great?" Xavier sweat dropped as he said, "Yeah that's great." He thought, '_I just hope Aunt Twilight doesn't kill Spike for not telling her.'_ He then decided to clear his mind by getting in the pool.

Later that night, they arrived at the stadium and got in for free, due to Cadence and Twilight being princesses. They have already seen two fights and the third was about to start. The announcer grabbed the microphone and said, "The first challenger of this fight, he's big, he can fly, and he's got twice the power. DOUBLE SPARK." The light shuned down on a big, yellow, flying, two headed dragon as he flew to the areana. He seemed to be about the age of 16.

The announcer continued and said, "And his opponent, from Canterlot and Ponyville, he's small in size, but big on spirit. Welcome SPIKE." Everypony, except Xavier, gasped as they saw Spike run out and blew a strong gust of fire into the air. The referee came between the two dragons and said, "Okay you two, your allowed to do anything, except use weapons." He walked back to the table and rung the bell.

Spike charged at Double Spark only to be knocked to the ground. He started to get up only to be knocked back by a fast, flying kick. Double Spark started to flex his muscles while still flying.

As he was showing off, Spike looked at his back to see that it showed Double Spark was struggling with his wings. He thought back to hearing Xavier's voice saying, _'Study your opponent before you start attacking. See what weaknesses they have then use them against them.' _ He stood up as DS turned toward him. He threw a fist at him, only for Spike to dodge it, get behind him, and elbow DS's wings. Because of this, DS won't be able to fly for the rest of the fight. He kept throwing punches and Spike kept dodging while striking every exposed spot. Spike then slammed DS's two heads together causing them to be dizzy. He tried to keep standing, but eventually, he fell to the ground and was knocked out. Everyone in the stadium began cheering, especially Twilight, Xavier, and the others.

Later, they kept watching all the matches, until Spike was the one to make it to the final round. He stood in the stadium arena as the announcer said, "And now, after making this far, Spike now gets to face are champion, Torch."

After he said this, a red dragon flew out to the arena and landed right infront of Spike. Torch was about as big as Princess Celestia, looked around the age of 19, and looked very confident of winning. The announcer said, "Alright you two, the winner will become the champion. So give it your all." He went to the bell and rang it.

Spike and Torch charged at each other and locked in a ground hold. Spike looked up to see Torch smirking as he slammed his head down on him, then kicked him away. He knocked Spike to the ground, held him down by his neck and started punch him in the face repeatedly. Twilight and Rarity watched in worry as they saw their dragon friend get punched in the face constantly.

After Torch stopped and got off of Spike, Diamond Tiara said, "He's not strong enough." Xavier then said, "It's not about strength Diamond Tiara." Spike began to slowly open his eyes as Xavier said, "It's about the will to keep going." Spike clenched his fist and started to stand up as his friends gasped.

Torch saw him stand up, snarled, and charged at Spike only to have spike punch him in the face. And before he could get over his shock, Spike started attacking constantly. Spike finished with a double fist slam to the back of Torch's head. Torch looked up and the two glared at eachother, until Torch fell to his knees then to the ground as he passed out. Everypony in the stadium began to cheer super loud.

Later, after Spike received the title and the money, everypony went to the castle to throw a celebration party. Spike sat outside as everypony was having fun. He turned around and saw Xavier dancing with Diamond Tiara. He then heard a voice ask, "Why did you do it?" He turned to see Rarity as she sat down beside him before repeating the question. Spike sighed as he said, "I couldn't stand the idea of you losing the boutique. So I entered the competition to get the money for you. Please don't be mad."

He the felt her kiss his cheek before she said, "That was very sweet Spike. I can't thank you enough. Would it be alright if I sat here with you?" Spike nodded before he held her hoof and she rested her head on her shoulder. Twilight saw this and smiled a little as she thought, '_Way to go Spike. I'm very proud of you.' _She then turned back to dancing with Shining Armor and Cadence.

** That's the end of this chapter. In the next chapter, Xavier meets his new grandparents for the first time and Scootaloo receive's some terrible news that will change her life. This all takes place in the the next chapter, Life Is Full Of Suprises Pt. 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Defender Of Harmony**

**Ch. 4 Life Is Full Of Suprises Pt. 1**

** Part of this chapter will focus on Xavier, then there will be two more characters that this chapter focuses on. And I'm hoping this does suprise some of you. If it does, leave some reviews.**

It was a quiet day in Ponyville as Xavier sat in class with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell as Cheerliee explained the history of Equestria. Xavier couldn't wait till class was over to head to the library, because his parents said there would be someone that he had to meet. He was excited to see who it was.

After about an hour, the school bell rang and every filly and colt left as Cheerliee said, "Have a good day everypony." Xavier was walking with his friends as Applebloom said, "Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and I are about to go help out at the farm. Do ya'll wanna come?" Diamond Tiara said, "Sorry Applebloom, but Silver Spoon and I have to go help my dad out at the store. Maybe some other time." They turned to Xavier as he said, "My parents have someponies they want me to meet at the library. I'll try to catch up afterwards." Scootaloo nodded and they all went their own directions.

At the library, Xavier walked in to be met by Spike as he asked, "How was your day, pal? Are you ready?" Xavier nodded and Spike led him to the kitchen, where they saw Shining Armor, Cadence, and Twilight sitting with two older ponies. One was a light blue stallion unicorn, with a dark blue mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a crecent moon. The other was grey mare unicorn, with a purple and grey stripped mane and tail, and her cutie mark was three purple stars.

Shining Armor turned to him as he said, "Hey buddy. Come here, we have somepony we want you to meet." They stood from the table as Xavier walked up to them and Cadence asked, "Xavier? These are your grandparents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light." Shining Armor asked, "Mom? Dad? This is our son, Xavier Frost." Xavier smiled as he said, "It's good to finally meet you." Night hugged his grandson as he said, "It's good to meet you too. Your parents and aunt have told us much about you." Velvet then hugged Xavier and said, "You were right Cadence. He is handsome and strong." Xavier blushed as Shining Armor said, "Well he was raised by me when it came to combat." Everyone laughed a little as Night said, "Don't let it get to your head, son."

They all sat and talked until Xavier noticed the time and said, "I gotta go. It told Applebloom I would come to see them a little while after school." He hugged his grandparents as he said, "It was good meeting you guys." They hugged him back as Velvet said, "It was good meeting you too." Xavier then left the house as Night turned to Shining Armor and Cadence and said, "You've raised him well." The two nodded as they all headed back to the kitchen and started talking again.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Twilight opened it to reveal Princess Luna. Twilight said, "Hello Princess Luna. What brings you here?" Luna looked at her with a sad face as she said, "Bad news I'm afraid." Cadence asked, "What's wrong?" Luna said, "It's something involving Scootaloo. Celestia and I were gonna send a messenger to tell her, but with her being a friend of yours, we thought it would be best to tell her ourselves. Can you tell me where she is?" Twilight said, "She should be at Sweet Apple Acres. Would you like us to show you the way?" Luna nodded and they all started leading her to the farm.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Xavier and Applebloom were knocking apples out of trees, while Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo were loading them onto the cart. Xavier did a football style ram into the tree, knocking half the number of total amount of apples from the tree. Applejack showed up as she said, "Ya'll are really helping us out. And Xavier, that charge works pretty well for you." Xavier smiled as he said, "Anything to help out my friends."

Then, Luna and the others showed up as Applejack asked, "What's going on Twi?" Before Twilight could answer, Luna asked, "Applejack? Could I speak with Scootaloo inside alone, please?" Applejack was about to ask for the reason, but after she saw how bad the news is from the princess's eyes, she said, "Alright." She turned to the kids and asked, "Scootaloo? Can you come here, please?" The orange pegasus filly flew up to them and followed the princess inside as everyone else waited.

An hour later, the door opened and Luna walked with a very sad and crying Scootaloo following her and her friends ran to comfort her. Twilight asked, "What happened?" Luna said, "Today, we saw her parents coming into Canterlot. They were passing a mountain, when two dragons got a hold of them. We flew as fast as we could to reach them. But when we arraived, we were too late." Everyone there began to feel sorry for the little filly. They watched as she cried while her friends were trying to comfort her.

Later, after explaining things to the rest of the mane six, they met at town hall and told Mayour Mare about what happened. Rainbow Dash looked at the filly that looked up to her and thought, 'Poor kid. I wish there was something we could do.' Twilight then said, "And we need to know what will happen to her." Mayor Mare said, "I don't know yet. I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime, is there anywhere she can stay?" Twilight said, "She's more than welcome to stay with us for tonight." Mayor Mare nodded as they all left town hall.

Shining Armor, Cadence, and Xavier were about to head to the train station until Xavier asked, "Mom? Dad? Would it be alright if I stayed here? I just don't feel like leaving a friend when they're like this." Shining Armor and Cadence thought for a minute and Cadence said, "I guess you can. If its alright with Twilight." Twilight nodded and said, "That's fine. I have plenty of room for him and Scootaloo." Shining Armor smiled and said, "Alright you can stay." They hugged Xavier and Cadence said, "We'll be here tomorrow." Xavier nodded and his parents got on the train and headed back to the Crystal Empire.

At the library, Twilight and Spike had gone to bed while Scootaloo and Xavier sat in the spare room. Xavier asked, "Are you alright?" Scootaloo shook her head as she started to cry. Xavier hugged her as she said, "It's gonna be okay. Everything will be alright. Let's get some sleep." Scootaloo calmed and soon fell asleep with Xavier not far behind.

In Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was laying in her bed, awake and staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about how terrible Scootaloo is feeling. She really started to become really fond of Scootaloo ever since they went camping with Rarity, Sweetie Bell, Applejack, and Applebloom. She thought back to when she told Scootaloo about her deepest secret. She tried to clam down a little and was finally able to sleep.

_The next morning at 6:00 A.M._

In Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was helping the other pegasi with the weather changes for Ponyville. She kept thinking of Scootaloo as she was hurrying to get done. She then came up with an idea and thought, 'If that's an option, maybe I could do that.'

In Ponyville, Xavier was about to leave for school. Twilight had informed Cheerliee of the events that occured and she agreed that it would be best if Scootaloo didn't attend school today. Xavier was about to go before Twilight said, "Don't forget to come to town hall after school." Xavier nodded and walked off.

At school, he met up with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bell. Silver Spoon asked, "How is Scootaloo doing? Is she doing alright?" Xavier said, "She's not as bad, but she's still not doing well." Sweetie Bell said, "I hope she gets better soon." Diamond Tiara and Applebloom nodded. The bell rang and they all head to the class room.

Inside, Cheerliee stood infront of the class and said, "I'm sure you're all aware about what happened with Scootaloo. So I thought it would be a good idea to make some cards to help her get over losing her parents." Every filly and colt nodded and started to get supplies.

After school, Xavier and his friends headed to the town hall where they met up with the mane six, Shining Armor, Cadence, Scootaloo, and Mayor Mare. Mayor Mare said, "I tried to find somepony to take in Scootaloo, but no pony could and unless one shows up, she'll be in an orphanage." Sweetie Bell asked, "Which one in Ponyville will she be in?" Mayor Mare looked at her and sadly said, "She won't be in Ponyville. She'll have to leave to stay in one somewhere far from Ponyville." Applebloom gasped as she asked, "You mean we'll never see her again?" Mayor Mare sadly nodded. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then started crying as Mayor Mare started leaving after saying, "I'm sorry."

But before she could leave, Rainbow Dash stepped forward and said, "Mayor Mare, wait!" She turned to look at her as Rainbow Dash continued with asking, "How old does somepony have to be to adopt her?" Everyone looked at her confused as Mayor Mare said, "About your age. Why?" Rainbow Dash waited a moment and then said, "Show me the papers and tell me where to sign." Everyone gasped as Twilight asked, "Rainbow Dash? Are you really willing to adopt Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded as she said, "Yeah. I mean she's almost like me at her age. We'll get along fine." Mayor Mare smiled as she said, "Come with me to my office. I'll show you what needs to be filled out and we'll discuss it." Rainbow Dash then turned to Scootaloo and said, "Go pack up kiddo. We'll be leaving soon." She then followed Mayor Mare as Scootaloo flew home and started packing.

After the paper work was filled out, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo headed to 'their' house. Rainbow Dash opened the door as she said, "Welcome home Scoots." Scootaloo walked in to see how nice a home she had. Rainbow Dash then said, "Come on. Let me show you your room. Then we'll get something to eat." Scootaloo followed her to an empty guest room. Rainbow Dash said, "Let me know when you get done unpacking then we'll go." She then left Scootaloo alone to unpack.

After she finished, they headed to a cafe where a lot of pegasi were eating. They looked around for a table, until they heard a female voice call, "Hey Rainbow Dash." They turned to see Spitfire walking up to them. She said, "Hey you two. What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash said, "Came to get some food. Where are you sitting?" Spitfire pointed toward a booth where Soarin was and said, "Over there. You guys want to sit with us?" Rainbow Dash said, "Sure." They followed her to the booth and sat down as Soarin said, "Hey Rainbow Dash. Hey Scootaloo. How are you two doing?" The waiter came by and asked, "What can I get you?" Soarin answered for him and Spitfire by saying, "We'll have a large pepperoni pizza with two sodas." He then turned to Rainbow Dash and she said, "We'll have the same." The waiter then left to start their orders.

Spitfire looked at Scootaloo and asked, "How you doing kid? What brings you here?" Rainbow Dash started to get a little nervous and spotted an area where some fillies and colts were playing games. She pulled out a bag of bits, turned to Scootaloo, and asked, "Hey Scootaloo? Why don't you go play some games over there?" Scootaloo looked toward the place and smiled before saying, "Okay." She took the bits and went to have some fun.

Rainbow Dash then said, "Sorry about sending her off. I just don't think she wants to talk about it." Spitfire and Soarin looked confused as Soarin asked, "What happened?" Rainbow Dash made sure Scootaloo was far enough before saying, "Her parents were killed by dragons before they could get to Ponyville. She almost had to leave Ponyville to stay at an orphanage. After I heard that, I decided to adopt her. She's pretty cool. And she's kinda grown on me." Spitfire smiled as she said, "That's really sweet of you." Rainbow Dash said, "Well, she's looked up to me. I couldn't let her leave and be miserable." Spitfire said, "Well, with her under you wing, I'm sure she'll be a great future Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash smiled and looked to see Scootaloo playing games with some other filly pegasi as she said, "Yeah."

Later, Scootaloo came back and the food arraived. They all ate together and had a good time. Scootaloo was feeling a whole lot happier.

After chatting for a while, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo headed home and got ready for bed. Scootaloo laid in her room and Rainbow Dash walked in and said, "I'll see you in the morning." Scootaloo nodded and laid down on the pillow as she said, "Goodnight big sister." She instantly fell asleep as Rainbow Dash smiled and kissed her forehead before saying, "Goodnight little sister." She got up and started heading to the her room. She turned and looked at Scootaloo one more time before finally going to her room.

**And there's another chapter. Ever since I saw Sleepless In Ponyville, I always thought Rainbow Dash would make a great sister for Scootaloo. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will mainly revolve around the Cutie Mark Crusaders and a suprise for each of them. So wait for Chapter 5 Life Is Full Of Suprises Pt. 2.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Defender Of Harmony**

**Ch. 5 Life Is Full Of Suprises Pt. 2**

** Alright. After this chapter, the changelings will start attacking again. So enjoy this chapter and tell me what you like and don't like. And I hope your suprised by this.**

In Cloudsdale, Scootaloo woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. She got of bed, brushed her mane and headed downstairs. She thought, 'This is a great day. I may get to help Rainbow Dash clear the weather for the Ponyville Anniversary festival.'

She made her way to the kitchen to find Rainbow Dash standing at the stove and said, "Morning Rainbow Dash. Are you ready for today?" Rainbow Dash turned to her, smiled, and said, "You bet little sis. By the way, do you think you could help us clear the clouds today for the festival?" Scootaloo said, "I thought you would never ask." Scootaloo sat down at the table as Rainbow Dash put a plat infront of her and said, "Dig in. Your gonna need the energy to help us." Scootaloo smiled and started eating. Rainbow Dash watched in happiness to see her new sister happy.

Meanwhile in Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Applebloom were making snacks. Applejack started crushing apples for cider and saw Applebloom struggling with loading and asked, "Applebloom? Why don't you go do something else? Something easier for you." Applebloom looked at her older sister and said, "Well, there is a new caramel sauce for some caramel apples I wouldn't mind making. Could I do that?" Applejack thought for a moment and then said, "I guess we can give that a try. Go ahead. Just nothing to strong." Applebloom smiled and ran off to the kitchen.

Big Macintosh asked, "Are you sure about that Applejack?" She turned to her big brother and said, "Come on big brother. She's gotta be given more responsibility sooner or later. Don't you think we should give her a chance." Big Mac looked as Applebloom entered the house and answered with his signature, "Eeyup." Applejack then said, "Then lets leave her to it. Now come on. We have other jobs to do." Big Mac followed as he said, "Eeyup."

At the Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Bell watched as Rarity was working hard with dresses for the festival and asked, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Rarity turned from one dress and looked at her little sister and said, "Yes I'm sure." Sweetie Bell looked at the ground and said, "Okay. I guess I'll go see if Applebloom or Scootaloo need help with something."

Rarity saw how upset she was and then said, "Sweetie Bell...wait." Sweetie Bell turned toward her as Rarity said, "I think there is something you can do. Follow me." She walked to the jewlery room with Sweetie Bell following. She stopped at a table with some gold chains and jewls and asked, "Do you think you can make some necklaces with these?" Sweetie Bell nodded and said, "Sure sis. Leave it to me. I'll do a good job." Rarity nuzzled her sister and said, "I know you will. Good luck." She left the room to let Sweetie Bell do her work.

On a train to Ponyville, Xavier sat with his parents as Shining Armor asked, "Did Applebloom tell you how Ponyville came to Equestria in the first place?" Xavier nodded and said, "It was because of Granny Smith and the Zap Apples. I can't believe I'm friends with her. I feel honored." Cadence smiled and said, "I felt the same way when Applejack told me the same thing." The conductor then said, "Attention passangers. We are now coming into Ponyville." They sat up from their seats and the train came to a stop.

The doors opened to reveal Twilight, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Filthy Rich, and Silver Spoon. Cadence looked around and asked, "Where are Applejack, Rarity, Raindow Dash, and Diamond?" Silver Spoon said, "Applejack's working on snacks, Rarity's working on the fashion display, and Rainbow Dash is working on the weather. But to tell you the truth, I haven't seen Diamond Tiara around." Twilight then said, "I'm gonna head to Cloudsdale and check on Rainbow Dash. Could you guys see if you can find Diamond Tiara?" They all nodded and headed to the festival area as Twilight flew off to Cloudsdale.

In Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were checking over things before heading to the festival. Twilight arrived and said, "Hey you two. Where have you been?" Rainbow Dash said, "We're just checking to make sure the weather is right. We're about to head that way." Scootaloo nodded and said, "Yeah. And everything seems okay."

Suddenly, a small thunder cloud went past them and they all turned to the cause as Rainbow Dash shouted, "DERPY!" The confused pegasus the said, "Sorry Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash turned toward the cloud as it headed to Ponyville. She asked, "What are we gonna do? My wings are exhausted because I'm the only one working because the others already headed to the festival." Twilight said, "We'll think of something-. Where's Scootaloo?" They looked around until Rainbow Dash spotted her heading to the cloud and yelled, "SCOOTALOO? COME BACK."

Scootaloo was already out of hearing range and was flying as fast as she could to reach the cloud. She thought, 'I've gotta stop it.' She was determined to help her new sister.

Once she reached it, Scootaloo started flying in circles at a speed that could be second to that of Rainbow Dash. A twister started to form and it tore through the cloud. She then headed back to the two and said, "There. That's taken care of." She saw her sister and the princess smiling widly at her and asked, "What?" Rainbow Dash pointed in her direction as she said, "See for yourself." She followed the direction she was pointing and gasped when she saw it.

There, on her flank, was a cutie mark. It was a twister at the bottom of a cloud. She smiled and jumped around Twilight and Rainbow Dash while saying, "My cutie mark is here." She stopped and said, "Lets go now. I've got to show this to Sweetie Bell and Applebloom." The two nodded toward her and the three started to fly to the festival.

Meanwhile, Xavier, Cadence, and Shining Armor were looking for Diamond Tiara. Shining Armor and Cadence walked off to talk to one of the market owners. Xavier was standing by a bench, until he heard a yelp coming from a corner. He followed it and he spotted Diamond Tiara being held against a wall by a red pegasus with a black mane and tail who looked around 13 as he asked, "You think you can break up with me? You don't decide that. I DO.''

Xavier couldn't stand this. He ran at him and knocked the pegasus away from Diamond Tiara and to the ground. Xavier turned to Diamond Tiara and asked, "Are you okay?" She stood up and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. LOOK OUT." Xavier turned and dodged as the pegasus swung a bat at him. When he tried to swing it again, Xavier grabbed the bat, punched him in the stomach, and got him on the ground. He turned to Diamond and said, "Go get my parents." She nodded and was about to go off to find Shining Armor and Cadence, until they heard a voice say, "Let him go Xavier."

They turned to see Shining Armor, Cadence, and two police ponies standing there. The two police took the pegasus as one said, "Your under arrest for assult on a young filly and for attempt to hurt son of a royal family." Xavier watched as they took him away and Diamond Tiara said, "Thank you Xavier." She then kissed his cheek and he blushed as Cadence smiled. Xavier said, "No problem." They then headed off to meet the others at the fashion display.

At the boutique, everypony was walking around looking at some of the dresses Rarity made. They met up with Fancy Pants and Fleur and they met up with Rarity as Fancy pants was admiring one of the clothing as Fleur asked, "Who did your jewelry necklaces Rarity?" Rarity smiled as she said, "My little sister, Sweetie Bell made them." Sweetie Bell came up and Luna asked, "This is very impressive Sweetie Bell. And I think your talent has been rewarded." Sweetie Bell looked confused, until she followed the direction Celestia was pointing toward and saw a cutie mark. There was a gem studed necklace cutie mark on her flank. She started jumping in excitment as she said, "I've finally got my cutie mark."

Then Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Scootaloo flew down towards them and Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell ran to each other and, in union, said, "I just got my cutie mark." They both saw each other's cutie mark and Scootaloo said, "Lets go show Applebloom.'' The two, along with everyone else, headed to Sweet Apple Acres.

At said location, they selling lots of snacks, espically Applebloom with her caramel apples. Twilight and the others arrived and they all met up with Applejack and Big Mac as Shining Armor asked, "How's it going you two?" Applejack said, "Everything's going okay. Especially for Applebloom."

They all went to where Applebloom was selling her treats, Xavier bought one, and took a bite. He said, "This is fatastic Applebloom. Did you make these?" Applebloom nodded and Applejack and said, "Looks like your wait is finally over little sis." Applebloom looked and saw her cutie mark, whick was a caramel apple on a popsicl stick. She then turned to see Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo walk up to her and said, "We've got ours too." They then jumped up in happiness. Xavier smiled at seeing his friends so happy.

Later, the festival ended and everyone went home for the night. Xavier smiled as he laid in bed at the Crystal Empirel. He thought to himself, 'Way to go Cutie Mark Crusaders.' He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In the Everfree Forest, Chrysalis was sitting at her throne and Snarl said, "We should be ready to attack in four days, my queen." Chrysalis smiled and said, "Thank you Snarl. Go get some rest." Snarl nodded and left. Chrysalis thought, 'I hope you've enjoyed your time boy. Because soon you won't be able to.' She then began to laugh evilly into the night.

**And here's the next chapter. Were you suprised. If anyone has a new team name for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, please let me know. Leave some reviews. Until then.**

**GOOOODNIGHT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Defender Of Harmony**

**Ch. 6 Showdown With Queen**

** Alright ya'll this is when the changelings start coming back. I don't own MLP, but I do own Xavier and Snarl. There will also be a guest appearence by Flash Sentry. I may include him in more of the story. Ever since the movie, I actually think he would go good with Twilight. Okay I'm done. Read, enjoy, and review.**

In the Everfree Forest during the night, Chrysalis was sitting at her throne and smirking. Snarl came up, bowed, and said, "The soilders have recovered and are finally ready for another attack by tomorrow." Chrysalis chuckled and said, "Excellent. Have plenty of spears made. We'll be attacking Canterlot." Snarl nodded and left the room. Chrysalis looked to the direction where she could see Canterlot and said to herself, "You may have been able to handle my soilders boy, but you I promise you're no match against me."

In the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadence were packing for their anniversary vacation. Cadence said, "I can't believe it's been eight years since we became husband and wife." Shining Armor took her in his arms and said, "Yep. Best day of my life." Cadence then thought of something as she asked, "Shining Armor? Who are we gonna get to look after Xavier while we're gone?" Shining Armor stopped what he was doing and said, "Maybe we could ask Twilight and the girls to look after him." Cadence nodded and said, "That seems like a good idea. We'll stop at canterlot on the way to dock for our cruise and talk to Twilight. I'll go tell Xavier while you finishing your packing." Shining Armor nodded and Cadence left the room.

She came up to his room, knocked, and waited until Xavier said, "Come in." She opened the door to find Xavier doing push-ups. He turned to her and said, "Hey mom. What's up?" Cadence then said, "Well, you know tomorrow is mine and your father's anniversary and we'll be gone for about five days. So you'll be staying with Twilight and Rarity during their week long stay in Canterlot." Xavier smiled as he said, "That sounds awesome. What time do we leave tomorrow?" Cadence said, "About 8 o'clock. So be up and ready." Xavier saluted in a playful way and said, "Yes ma'am." Cadence chuckled a little and left to head back to her room. Xavier smiled as she left. His smile then dropped as he thought, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?' He shook off the feeling and decided to pack and get some sleep.

The next day, they were heading to Canterlot on the train with Cadence saying, "You be good and listen to Twilight and Rarity." Xavier smiled as he said, "Come on mom. It's me." The train stopped to reveal Rarity and Twilight standing there. Twilight hugged her brother and nephew before doing her special greeting dance with Cadence. The walked off to the docks as Shining Armor said, "We can't thank you two enough for looking after Xavier for us while we're gone." Rarity smiled as Opalescence stuck her head out of her saddle bag. Rarity said, "We are happy to Shining Armor. You two go have a good time."

Once they arrived at the docks, they met up with Flash Sentry. Shining Armor said, "While I'm gone, as my second in command, I'm putting you in charge Flash. Don't let me down." Flash smiled as he saluted and said, "Yes sir." Twilight whispered in Cadence's ear, "Make sure Shining Armor doesn't get into too much trouble." Cadence grinned as she said, "I'll try but I can't make any promises." They both shared a good laugh and Shining Armor and Cadence began to board the ship. They waved bye to them as the ship began to move.

Before Twilight, Rarity, and Xavier could leave, Flash asked, "Princess Twilight? Would you like to go have lunch in Cloudsdale with me?" Twilight blushed as she said, "I don't know Flash. I have to look after Xavier-." Rarity smiled as she said, "Go ahead Twilight. I'll keep an eye on Xavier for you." Twilight asked, "Are you sure?" Rarity smiled and patted Xavier on the head as she said, "He'll be no trouble at all." Twilight smiled as she said, "Well in that case. I guess I'll see you later." She turned to Flash and said, "I would love to Flash. Show me the way." He smiled and they both flew off to Cloudsdale as Xavier followed Rarity to the castle.

After arriving and dropping off Xavier stuff for the his stay, they headed off to Rarity favorite cafe. They both sat at a table and ordered a drink. Xavier took a sip of his hot chocolate and was petting Opal as he said, "I can see why you like this place Rarity. It's a well selling cafe." Rarity said, "I agree. When I came here the first time, I just loved how well the tea was."

Then, a familiar voice said, "Ah. Hello Rarity. It is good to see you again. And I see you have young Xavier with you." They turned to see Fancy Pants and his wife, Fleur, standing there. Rarity stood up and smiled as she said, "Hello Fancy and Fleur. It is good to see you again." Fleur smiled as she said, "Likewise." Fancy turned to Xavier and asked, "What brings you here, my boy?" Xavier said, "My parents have gone on their anniversary trip. So I'm here for a while." Fancy smiled as he said, "That is interesting. By the way, if you two aren't doing anything later, I would like to invite you to join me, Fleur and all of our friends in our private box for the Wonderbolt Derby." Rarity smiled as she said, "I would be glad to. But I can't speak for Xavier." Xavier smiled as he said, "I would never turn down a chance to watch the Wonderbolts. I would be happy to join." Fancy smiled as he said, "Then its settled. Shall we be off?" Rarity and Xavier followed after getting Opal, Rarity's saddle bag, and Xavier's backpack.

Later at the stadium, Xavier watched in amazement at how incredible the clouds for the derby looked. They followed Fancy up to the box and as they walked into the open, many fancy dressed ponies walked up and started talking with Rarity, Fancy, and Fleur. Rarity said, "By the way, everypony this Xavier Frost, son of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor." Everypony looked shocked and turned to Xavier, who smiled nervously. They started to one another until a voice said, "Hey there Rarity, Xavier. How ya been?" They looked to See the Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, without her uniform standing there. Rarity smiled, walked toward her, and said, "Hello Spitfire. Why aren't you down there?" Spitfire said, "I would. But I can't because of... you know." She patted her stomach as Rarity said, "Oh, of course. Speacking of which, how far along are you?" Spitfire said, "I'm in seven months now."

The announcer then said, "Get ready everypony. The first derby is about to start." They looked down toward the starting line to see Soarin and four other members lining up. The referee waved the checker flag and they all began flying in a race. Xavier watched with a shine in his eyes as Rarity and Spitfire saw this, looked at each other and giggled.

After about five laps Soarin passed the finish line first. Everyone cheered as the first race ended. Soarin made his way to the box as some more Wonderbolts began to fill the starting line. When he reached the box, Spitfire walked up and kissed his cheek as she said, "You were great sweetheart."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice through the microphone, "Hello everypony. I hope you're all ready for a nightmare time." They all looked to the track to see Snarl flying in the air with the microphone in his hoof. He then said, "Time for the Changelings to take the stadium."

Then changelings appeared all over the stadium as everypony began to evacuate. Two were coming toward Spitfire as Rarity shouted, "LOOK OUT SPITFIRE!" She turned around to see them coming.

Then, Xavier ran up grabbed the closest changeling to Spitfire and slammed him head first into the ground. He then dodged the other one's spear, grabbed him from behind, lifted him up, and kneed him in the back. He got out his staff and was about to head to the track until he felt Rarity hit him with a spell. He turned to her as she said, "That spell will allow you to walk on clouds. Now go get 'em." He thumbed up and ran down to the track where he knocked a changeling away from a young mare. He kept fighting as they kept coming.

In the stands, Rarity was shooting some away, until one snuck up behind her. It was about to pounce, until Twilight appeared and knocked it away from her. She turned to her and said, "Where's Xavier?" Rarity said, "He's down there."

They looked down to see changelings piling ontop of something. They were all knocked away by Xavier busting free. He froze three to his left, knocked two away from his right, and shot out a freezing wave to twenty around him. He then saw Snarl coming toward him.

Flash then came out of nowhere and knocked Snarl away as he said, "Need a hand." Xavier was about to answer, but a green energy blast knocked him a away. He turned to the source to see Chrysalis there.

He then said to Flash, "Handle Snarl." Flash, who had Snarl on the ground, grinned and said, "Do your thing." Xavier came towards Chrysalis and stopped about four yards away as he asked, "Are you Chrysalis?" Chrysalis said, "Yes. You must be the boy who's been giving me trouble. It's time you were put down." Xavier shot an ice blast at her, only for her to destroy it with one blast and shot another at him. He was knocked to the ground and the blast cut him up badly.

The changeling pawns were beaten as Luna and Celestia arriaved. They saw Xavier on the ground as Chrysalis said, "You can't beat me boy." She then saw him crawl to the nearest cloud as she thought, 'What is he up?'

As everypony watched, Xavier heard a female voice in his mind say, 'Go to the water in the clouds. It will help you.' He reached one and placed his hand on the cloud as water began to leave it. The water began to run around his body, healing his wounds and washing the blood away. He stood up and said, "I'm not done yet." He then rose his hands and made water from the cloud under Chrysalis form a water filled cube around her right before she tried to blast him again. He then swung his arms out and the water became a cloud under Chrysalis, who fell, was soaked, and coughing.

She looked up as a cloud brought him his staff and he said, "Yeah. I think I can beat you." Then, right before Chrysalis could shoot at him, he froze her horn with an ice blast. Chrysalis looked in anger and said, "Changelings! Retreat." They all ran away, as Twilight walked up to Xavier and asked, "How long have you been able to control water?" Xavier looked at her and said, "I didn't even know I could."

A few hours later in the Everfree Forest, Snarl said, "I'm sorry my queen." Chrysalis said, "Leave." Snarl did as he was told as Chrysalis said, "I have to find a way to beat that boy."

Then a dark male voice said, "I know how to help you. Come to the snow area around the Crystal Empire, look for the biggest mountain, and come to the cave at the top tomorrow morning." Chrysalis smirked as she said, "Okay whoever said that. I'll do it." She then stood and walked to get ready for her journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Defender of Harmony **

**Ch. 7 Trixie's Reasons**

** Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been able to post any chapters in a while. My computer is screwed up so I have to borrow my brother's. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but I do own Xavier, Snarl, and the new character Star Shine. Okay. Here you go, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

In a cave on the mountain near Ponyville, a cloaked unicorn sat beside a chamber filled with liquid and was hooked up to life support. Inside the chamber was a small, sleeping unicorn filly. She had a purple mane, purple tail, and no cutie mark.

The cloaked unicorn searched through many medical books with her telekinesis before looking at the little filly as she said, "Don't worry Star Shine. I'll find the cure for your disease. I just need more money." She then looked out of the cave, toward Canterlot and said, "And there's the place to get it.

In the Everfree Forest, Chrysalis was preparing to leave as Snarl asked, "Can I not convince you to wait, my queen?" Chrysalis turned to him and said, "I will go as I please. And until I return, you're in charge Snarl." Snarl saluted as he said, "Very well." Chrysalis then flew off to the frozen outskirts of the Crystal Empire. Snarl watched as she flew off as a solider asked, "Sir? What is our plan?" Snarl said, "I have not been able to think of one, but I will announce it when I do. For now, get some rest solider." The solider nodded and walked off as Snarl thought, 'Watch out boy. Tomorrow, you die.'

**The next day**

In Ponyville, Xavier had just finished another day of school with his friends as Diamond Tiara said, "Summer is here. I can't wait to get started on vacation." Xavier nodded and said, "Yeah. And I have to admit my first year of school was awesome. Especially becoming friends with you guys." Scootaloo smiled and said, "We feel the same way about you X." They all headed to the library where they were welcomed by Shining Armor and Cadence.

Cadence smiled as she asked, "How was your last day kids?" They each had a different response to give as the Mane Six, except Applejack, came to the library. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bell ran to hug their sisters as Rarity asked, "Are you ready to head to Canterlot little sister?" Sweetie Bell nodded and ran to the boutique to get her stuff while Scootaloo, Applebloom, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara did the same.

In Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was talking with Big Macintosh as she and Applebloom got read to leave. Applejack asked, "Are you sure you and Granny Smith can handle things?" Big Macintosh answered with his signature, "Eeyup." Applejack said, "Alright, but if you guys need anything come get me in Canterlot." Applebloom then said, "Come on Applejack, or we'll miss the train." Applejack nodded and said, "Alright. Take care of the farm." The two sisters ran off as their brother waved to them.

In the house, Granny Smith watched as her two granddaughters ran off. She then groaned a little and put her hoof to her stomach. She thought, 'Have a good time while it lasts you two.' She walked to her bed and laid down.

After an hour of sitting on the train, they arrived in Canterlot to be met by Flash Sentry. He walked with them as he said, "Its good to see you all again." Shining Armor said, "Thanks Flash. Now shall we be heading to the castle?" Spike said, "Yes sir." They got their luggage and began walking.

They were half way toward the castle when suddenly they heard an explosion. They headed to the direction of the explosion to find smoke coming from the city bank. They saw a cloaked unicorn standing in hole holding five sacks of money as Shining Armor said, "Halt. Drop the money and surrender." The cloaked unicorn shot a magic blast at them. Xavier stepped in front and used his staff to form a wall of ice, blocking the blast. He then saw the unicorn began running.

Twilight then started flying after the unicorn, until she finally talked it to the ground and lift up its hood. Twilight gasped as she, Spike, and the rest of the Mane Six looked shocked as there laid a light blue unicorn with a white mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a magic wand. Twilight got over her shock as she asked, "Trixie? Is that you?" Trixie looked at her before blasting her off and ran for the money, only for her legs to be frozen by Xavier.

Two guards got a hold of Trixie as Shining Armor said, "Trixie, you are under arrest for robbery." The guards walked off with her as Xavier thought, 'What was that all about?' He had a feeling this wouldn't be the end of this battle.

In the frozen outskirts, Chrysalis had come a cross a hidden passage near a mountain and was walking deeper into the path. She listened as the voice said, "Be aware. You are about to face the first obstacle." She looked around and started to hear movement near her.

Suddenly, a giant, three-headed dragon appeared in front of her. Its three heads roared as she said, "This won't be easy." She fired a beam at its center head only for it counter with a triple fire blast. She managed to dodge it only for its two tails to knock her into a boulder as it closed in. She looked toward it as it readied itself to strike again. She dodged it again and sliced the right head off with her horn. She then fired at it again and was engaged in a standoff with the left head's fire. She won the fight and turned the head to dust, leaving only the dragon's center head.

The dragon tried to get steady from all the blood loss as Chrysalis saw her chance for a fatal blow. She charged toward it and shoved her horn through the beast's stomach. The dragon roared in pain, until it lifelessly fell to the ground. The voice said, "Well done. Move forward." Chrysalis began walking through the passageway.

In Canterlot, after dropping off Trixie at the prison, the kids stayed at the castle, while Spike, Rarity, Twilight, Flash, Shining Armor, and Cadence went on a triple date. The rest of the Mane Six were all doing their own thing in Canterlot. Twilight said, "I think I'm ready to head to the castle. Flash, care to escort a Princess to the castle." Flash blushed as he said, "I would be honored." They walked off as Shining Armor said, "We'll see you later. Cadence and I are going to take a walk on the beach." Spike and Rarity decided to go visit Fancy Pants and Fleur.

With Twilight and Flash, they were almost to the castle until Twilight spotted a beach and asked, "Hey? Wanna go swimming?" She dragged him to the beach, took off her crown and dress and got in the water as Flash asked, "Twilight?" Twilight said, "Come on in Flash. It's great." He hesitated, but finally took off his armor and helmet and got in the water. He swam to her and splashed her gently. He laughed as she playfully asked, "Think your funny, do you?" She splashed him back and the two then started splashing each other like little kids.

They stopped after a while and looked into each other's eyes. Flash began to lean in, as did Twilight herself, until finally their lips met in the middle. Flash wrapped his forelegs around her as she did the same around his neck.

With Shining Armor and Cadence, they were heading back until Cadence spotted something in the corner of her eye. They came to the object to find out it was Twilight's stuff, along with Flash's. Shining Armor made a megaphone appear as he said, "Let's prank them." Cadence nodded as they found hiding spot. They looked around until the spotted Flash and Twilight in the water.

Shining Armor pulled out the megaphone and said, "Attention! You in the water?" The two pulled a way from each other as Shining Armor continued with saying, "You are trespassing on castle property. Come out of the water." Flash said, "It's okay. I'm Flash Sentry, second in command of the royal guard." Twilight said, "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle." Cadence took the megaphone and asked, "Do you two have any proof?" Flash then said, "Wait. Shine? Cadence?" Twilight asked, "Brother?"

The two jumped out to where the could be seen as Shining Armor said, "Shining Armor sees all and knows." They began running and laughing as Flash and Twilight chasing them with Flash saying, "Dead is what you are."

When the finally reached them, Flash tackled Shining Armor as a playful fight began to break out between the four.

Meanwhile, with Snarl, his men captured a thirteen-year-old dragon as he said, "Give him the helmet that will deploy the dark matter into him." They strapped the dragon down on the table and put the helmet on him. He looked nervous as they put the helmet on his head.

The dragon began to yell in pain as dark matter began to flow through his veins and he began growing in size and strength. It roared as the dark matter stopped. Snarl was then given a bracelet as the changeling said, "This will allow you to control him, sir." Snarl smirked as he said, "I will call him Scar." He then asked, "Did you bring her to me?" A changeling nodded and two more changelings brought Trixie into view as he said, "Hello Trixie." She asked, "What do you want from me?" Snarl said, "I wish to help you with your sister. Trixie looked at him with shock as she asked, "Star Shine?" Snarl nodded and said, "You see we have the power to help you with her disease. What was it, halosyndrum phase three."

Trixie nodded as she said, "Yes, but I don't see what you want me to do for you." Snarl said, "I want you to help me destroy Xavier Frost." Trixie nodded as she said, "I'll do it. Anything for my little sister." Snarl said, "Good. Tomorrow, we will bring your sister here."

**The next day**

Shining Armor was talking with two guards as he asked, "What do you mean she was never brought in?" Cadence then asked, "Shining Armor? Didn't the guards who took Trixie have green eyes?" Shining Armor caught on and said, "Changelings. But what would they want with Trixie?" Xavier then said, "I think I can answer that. I did a little research on Trixie last night and found out a lot about her."

He showed them a paper and said, "It says here that Trixie was once a nurse at a hospital and was one of the best with her magic. She turned mean when her sister, Star Shine caught a disease called halosyndrum. It says she had died. And since then Trixie kept her sister's belongings in a cave on a mountain near Ponyville." Shining Armor looked at the paper and turned to Twilight and said, "Sis. Stay here and help Princess Celestia and Luna protect Canterlot." He then turned to Cadence, Spike, and Xavier and said, "Lets head to that cave." Rarity said, "Be careful Spike." Spike nodded as Xavier said, "Lets go."

Later at the mountain, they entered the cave and looked around until Spike said, "There's nothing here." Xavier pressed his arm against a boulder and a hidden passage opened reveal Star Shine in her chamber as Cadence said, "Its Star Shine. She's alive." Xavier then found a checklist and said, "Look at this. Trixie even found a cure for the first phase."

In a hidden area, Snarl, Scar, and Trixie were watching as Snarl said, "Scar keep them busy, Trixie get your books, and I'll get Star." Scar and Trixie left and Snarl smirked as he said, "Now to put the plan in motion."

Xavier heard something further in the cave as he said, "That's got to be Trixie." Xavier turned to his parents and said, "Mom? Dad? Head back to Canterlot. Spike and I will get Trixie." The two nodded and Cadence said, "Be careful son." Xavier nodded as he and Spike headed deeper into the cave as Shining Armor and Cadence left for Canterlot.

When they got to another lighted area, Xavier said, "No nurse." Scar then jumped out as Spike said, "Just the patient." Spike ran at him and punched him in the face and tried to again only to have Scar grab his fist and throw him aside. Xavier then ran up and kicked him in the face and dodged his fist, grabbed a log, and slammed it against his head, knocking Scar out. He helped Spike up and said, "Get out of here." Spike nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Trixie had gathered her research and was leaving the cave not long after Spike left. She was running through the Everfree Forest to the castle and she met up with Scar. As she entered the castle, she thought, 'Hurry up Snarl.'

With Snarl, he came in to the room where Star was. He walked around her chamber until finally, he pulled the cord to her life support away from the chamber and said, "Sorry kid, but I'm no babysitter." He had to failed to notice Xavier watching him as he thought, 'That's just cold.'

Later, Xavier had returned to Canterlot only to see his friends and family heading to the hospital. He followed them inside as he spotted Applebloom, Applejack, and Big Macintosh tearing up. He walked to Silver Spoon and asked, "What's going on?" Silver Spoon said, "Big Macintosh showed up and said he had to bring Granny Smith to the doctor for some reason."

Xavier was about to say something else when the doctor came out and Applejack asked, "What's wrong doctor?" He looked at her and said, "She has halosyndrum phase one. I'm afraid the only thing we can do now is make her feel comfortable." He walked off as Macintosh tried to calm Applejack down.

Meanwhile in the Changeling lair, Trixie had just finished setting up her books as Snarl walked in and said, "Make yourself at home." Trixie asked, "Where is my sister?" Snarl said, "There was nothing I could do. Xavier pulled her life support." Trixie yelled, "YOUR LYING." He then held up a necklace that Star was wearing as Trixie looked in sorrow. She used her telekinesis to bring it to her as Snarl said, "We have the perfect plan to make them pay." Trixie, now driven by anger, said, "I'm listening."

Back at the hospital, everyone watched as Granny Smith was visited by her grandchildren. Xavier then said, "I wish there was something we could do to help." Shining Armor said, "There's nothing we can do bud."

Then a guard came in and said, "Captain Shining Armor." Shining looked at him and asked, "What is it solider?" The guard said, "Bad news sir. The Hubble Telescope was just stolen from Canterlot observatory." Shining Armor asked, "Who did it?" The guard said, "It looked like a dragon wearing a helmet." Xavier said, "That dragon me and Spike fought at the cave." The guard then handed him a card that said, '_Come to the_ _cave.'_

Shining Armor turned to Big Macintosh and said, "Big Mac, stay here with the kids. The rest of us will head there now." They all nodded and left.

At the cave, everyone stood at the entrance to the cave, preparing to enter. Xavier and then noticed a glass door come between him and everyone else as Snarl appeared and said, "I hope your ready to die boy." Snarl pulled out a spear and charged at him, but Xavier pulled out his staff and blocked the blow.

Snarl then said, "Because of you stupidity Trixie can now destroy Canterlot for the Changelings." Xavier pushed him away and said, "Not while I'm around." They charged at each other and the fight continued for about an hour, until Xavier tripped Snarl and froze him with his staff.

The glass wall rose and Xavier turned to Flash as he said, "Take Snarl to the dungeon. The rest of us have to stop Trixie." Rarity then asked, "But where is she?"

They then saw a bright light coming from somewhere in the Everfree Forest, and Rainbow Dash said, "Ten bits says she's there." They all headed to the where the assumed was where Trixie was.

At the Changeling castle, Trixie watched as some of the changeling began to set the telescope up. She smirked as it was finally put into place and said, "Just right." She walked to it and said, "Today…Canterlot burns." She charged her horn to send a fire blast through the telescope to destroy Canterlot, until she heard a voice say, "Not if we can help it."

She turned to see Twilight, Spike, Xavier, and everyone else standing at the entrance. She yelled, "SCAR! CHANGELINGS! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME." Scar and the Changelings charged at them and only Twilight evaded them. Spike and Xavier were fighting against Scar again and the others were fighting off Changelings. Twilight flew at Trixie and tackled her. They both stood up and started swinging hooves. Twilight dodged one of her throws, spun around, and back-hoofed Trixie to the face. She then knocked her to the ground from where they were standing.

Scar had both Spike and Xavier by the throats against the wall. Xavier turned to Spike and managed to say, "Spike… The helmet." Spike nodded and slammed his tail into Scar's stomach, causing him to bend over a little. This allowed Xavier to kick the helmet off of Scar's head. This caused him to drop the two as he fell to ground and return to his normal size. The others defeated the Changelings and met up with Twilight. Xavier walked up to a fallen Trixie and said, "Your going to prison now Trixie."

She looked at him and said, "Go ahead. Kill me too. Just like you killed Star Shine." Xavier kneeled down and said, "I didn't kill your sister Trixie. Snarl tried to." He pulled a recorded and played what Snarl had said. Trixie began to cry, until Xavier said, "But I plugged back in her life support." Trixie asked, "She's alive?" Xavier nodded and said, "But vengeance isn't power. Anypony can take a life. But to give life to somepony else, now that's true power. Power you once had." He looked at her with a sincere look and said, "Now I'm asking you Trixie to help me save another life. Show us how to cure halosyndrum phase one. And maybe you can still help the unicorn your sister looked up to. So… will you help me… nurse?" Trixie looked at him before standing up and walked to a small chest she had brought from her cave, opened it, pulled out two tubes of a pink liquid and said, "Take two of these, and come visit me in the morning."

Shining walked up to them and to the tubes with his telekinesis and said, "We'll have your sister and books moved to your cell. You can continue your research there." Trixie smiled as she said, "Thank you." Twilight then walked up and said, "And if it's okay, I would like to help you Trixie." Trixie smiled and nodded and let them put cuffs on her and followed them back to Canterlot.

Later that night in the hospital, everyone watched as the doctor hooked up the tubes to Granny Smith's IV. He turned to the and said, "Now all we can do is wait." He left the room as everyone went to the waiting room.

**The next day**

Everyone was asleep in the waiting, until they heard light hoof-steeps. Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh got excited when they saw it was Granny Smith as she said, "Thank Celestia your alive."

Then, a message came to Shining Armor. He read it and said, "Lets head to the castle. Twilight and Trixie said they might have found a cure for Star Shine." They all left the hospital and headed to the Castle.

They met up with Celestia and Luna and watched as Twilight and Trixie got ready. Twilight asked, "Ready Trixie?" She nodded and both charged their horns and aimed them at Star Shine as bright light formed.

When the light dimed, their stood Star as Trixie asked, "Little sister." Star ran up to her and hugged her as Trixie said, "Thank Celestia." She looked at Twilight and asked, "Could you look after her for me until I get out of prison?" Twilight smiled as she said, "I would be happy to Trixie." They all smiled and headed off to have lunch.

Meanwhile, Chrysalis had come upon a chamber where a small, yellow, glowing orb as the voice said, "Take this. This will give you the power your need." She picked up the orb and it disappeared as its energy turned her green areas yellow. She opened her eyes to show they turned yellow. She then said, "The next time we meet boy, you will die." She laughed evilly.

**There you go guys. What is this new power Chrysalis has? Found in the next chapter, The Changelings New Power. Until then. GOODNIGHT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Defender Of Harmony**

**Ch. 8 The Changelings' New Power**

In the Everfree Forest, the changelings were clueless on what to do. One of the soldiers asked, "What do we do now?" Another said, "We'll have to think of a new plan. But what?"

Suddenly a female voice asked, "Where is Snarl?" They all turned and bowed as they said, "Welcome back Queen Chrysalis. We fear to inform you that Snarl was captured. We have failed to stop the boy."

To their suprise, Chrysalis smirked as she said, "Well then. I'll pay Snarl a visit. But first. Rise my changelings... and recieve your new birth right." They all stood as Chrysalis blasted them with her horn with a yellow energy.

When she finished, the changelings stood up to show their blue eyes had turned yellow. One of them said, "This power. It feels... incredible." Chrysalis said, "Good. Now I'm going to pay Snarl a visit. I want you all to be ready when I return." They saluted and she began to walk away with terrible action running through her mind.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight, Star Shine, and the others were waiting for Xavier, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Applebloom's cousin, Babs. Applebloom turned to her friends as she said, "I can't wait for Babs to see our cutie marks." Scootaloo nodded and said, "I hope she wants to go camping with us."

A train pulled up and the doors opened to reveal Shining Armor and Cadence. Twilight did her usual greeting with Cadence, "Sunshine, sunshine. Lady bugs awake. Clap your hooves, and do a little shake." The two laughed before Twilight hugged her brother. She looked around before asking, "Where's Xavier?" Cadence smiled and said, "Flash is bringing him a new spell we put on his staff." Diamond asked, "What kind of spell?"

Right before they could answer her, Xavier fell to the ground out of nowhere. Flash flew down as Xavier pulled his head out of the dirt and asked, "How'd I do?" Flash said, "Did better than the first three times." Twilight turned to her brother and asked, "What's going on?" Cadence said, "We put a spell on Xavier's staff that will allow him to fly using levitation. This is so he can get to school without having to take the train." Shining Armor said, "But he can only fly when he has the staff in his hand. So are we all here?" Applejack shook her head and said, "Not yet. Babs should be here any minute."

After she said that, a train pulled up and the doors opened to show Babs coming off the train. Applebloom ran up and hugged her cousin. Applebloom looked to see her cousin had her cutie mark, which was a seed being put in soil. Applebloom asked, "What's your talent." Babs said, "Helping my sister planting seeds."

She looked over toward Xavier and asked, "Who's this?" Xavier walked us as Applebloom said, "This is our new friend, Xavier Frost. Xavier? This is my cousin, Babs." Xavier smiled and shook Babs' hoof and said, "Good to meet you Babs." Babs smiled as she said, "Likewise." Rainbow Dash then said, "If we're done with introductions, let's head to the campsites." They put their bags on and started heading to the forest.

Later and about a quarter of a mile away from their first campsite, Babs turned and watched while Xavier talked with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She turned to Applebloom and asked, "What are they doing here? I thought they were bullies." Applebloom smiled and said, "When Xavier started coming to our school, he saved all of us and was able to show them they shouldn't bully us." Babs looked at Xavier again and said, "He sounds cool."

They reached their first campsite and started setting up their tents. Flash was setting up his tent beside Star Shine and Xavier's. Flash and Xavier saw Twilight and Spike were struggling with their tent. Xavier looked at Flash and said, "Go help her." Flash nodded and walked towards Twilight as Spike decided to go get some firewood for later. He came up behind her and asked, "Need some help?" She turned to him and smiled as she said, "I'd appreciate it." Xavier watched as Flash started helping her before turning to finish his own tent.

Once he was finished, he heard Shining Armor say, "Alright guys. Let's head to the swimming hole." They all got ready and started heading to a large lake near the forest. Xavier caught up to Babs and asked, "So what's it like in Manehatten?" Babs said, "It's pretty tough. There's alot of ponies to walk with, you could get lost if you don't know the place, and there are alot of bullies. Apart from that, it can be a good life." They continued walking to the lake along with the others.

Once they set everything up, the kids started playing in the water, while everypony else just relaxed. Scootaloo and Diamond were splashing until Diamond looked up and said, "Uh-oh." Scootaloo looked up as well and saw Xavier jump off a jumping point while yelling, "CANNONBALL." He landed and caused almost everypony to get wet. He stuck his head out only to be splashed in the face by Spike. They started splashing each other while laughing.

Later at night, they got back to their camp, ate dinner, and everypony, except Spike, who was out on a quick walk, sat at the campfire while Xavier told a story. Xavier said, "So the little girl starts crying, and her nose starts dripping. And they have no tissue left." Babs asked, "None?" Xavier said, "None." The fillies gasped as Xavier continued, "And then they start hearing moving and noises coming from outside... So they leave the tent."

Scootaloo started saying, "Don't leave the tent! DON'T LEAVE THE TENT!" Xavier grins and says, "Oh yeah, Scoots. They leave the tent. And they followed a trail of broken branches and drops of blood. They kept going, until they were in the middle of an open field. Then out of nowhere, came the-."

He was cut off by a figure jumping out and letting out a loud roar, causing everypony to scream at the top of their lungs. They figure walked into the light of the fire to reveal Spike, who was laughing along with Xavier. They high-fived as Xavier said, "I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry guys." They all glared, but eventually laughing with them. After they all calmed down, they put out the fire and went to bed. They were all unaware of the event that was about to occur in Canterlot.

In Canterlot's prison, a unicorn guard was walking when he was grabbed from behind and was pulled into the shadows. There were sounds of struggling and grunting. A yellow flash occured and there was silence.

After a couple of seconds, the same guard walked out of the shadows and started heading to the door of a heavily armored confinement cell. The guard grabbed the key hanging from the hook, unlocked the door, and walked inside to meet face to face with a chained down Snarl.

Snarl looked at the guard and asked, "Come back to mock me again?" The guard, in a familiar voice, said, "No Snarl. I've come to make use of you." Snarl was confused on how familiar the voice was, until the guard's horn glowed and a shield of yellow energy surrounded him. The light shield disappeared to reveal Chrysalis.

Snarl bowed and asked, "My queen? What are you doing here? How did your journey end?" Chrysalis smirked as she said, "It ended with success. And I've come here to use you for one last thing." Snarl lowered his head and said, "Anything my queen." She smirked again as she lifted his head, looked him in the eye, opened her mouth, and started to inhale.

Snarl looked confused until a sharp pain started coursing through his body. This was because a yellow energy started coming from him as Chrysalis sucked it in. His body started to get weaker as he was being drained of something he tried to keep locked away.

After about twenty seconds, Chrysalis stopped as Snarl fell to the ground. Chrysalis looked at the changeling and said, "Sorry General, but you've failed too many times. You are relieved of duty... permanently." She then disguised herself again and left as she thought, 'Now to get ready for phase two.'

The next day, everypony woke up and started heading to their next campsite. Xavier watched Diamond talk to Babs and Sweetie Bell as Spike walked up to him and said, "Hey dude. Whatcha' looking at?" He followed his gaze and grinned as he said, "Ah. Now I see. You like her. Don't you?" Xavier looked shocked before sighing and asked, "Is it that obivious?" Spike smiled as he said, "Nothing to be ashamed of. I think your perfect for her. Twilight's even said the same thing." Xavier asked, "Really?" Spike nodded as he said, "Yeah. Ask her out. Try when we get done camping." Spike then walked off to Rarity while Xavier thought, 'Maybe, he's right. I'll try when the trip is over.'

Later, they set up camp near the falls and decided to look at some of the animals. Xavier and Diamond were watching birds and squirrls move through trees. One squirrl ran down a tree adn stopped infront of them. Xavier smiled before taking out some food from his pocket, kneeled down, held out that hand and said, "Come here little guy." It hesitantly walked toward his hand and grabbed the food. It began eating while allowing Xavier to pet it.

Once it finished, it watched as Xavier held out his hand and climbed in his hand, ran up his arm, and rested on his shoulder. Xavier scratched its head as Diamond stared and thought, 'He's so cool. I wonder if he would like a filly like me.' She continued to watch as the small animal enjoyed being scratched by Xavier.

They heard Applejack call to head back to the group. Xavier put the squirrl down and began to walk with Diamond to meet with the others. He noticed the squirrl was following them as he stopped and asked, "You want to come with us? Don't you?" He smiled and held out his hand as he said, "Well come on then." The squirrl jumped into his hand and ran to his shoulder again. Diamond asked, "What will you call him?" Xavier said, "I think I'll call him Squeak." They then began to head back again.

In the Everfree Forest that night, Chrysalis returned as a soldier asked, "What happened?" Chrysalis smirked as she said, "I made use of what he had. Unfortunately, he won't be joining our attack tonight." The soldier asked, "What is the plan tonight?" Chrysalis said, "We attack the boy and his friends. Then... we remove one of the biggest sources of hope in Equestria." She aimed at a wall with a picture of the sun and blasted it.

That night in Canterlot, Celestia was waiting while the medic was checking the attacked guard and Snarl. He turned to her and said, "I'm afraid... they're dead." Celestia gasped as she felt a strange energy from the bodies. And energy she had hoped would never be used again.

She turned to the guard who was with them and said, "Have a letter sent to Luna, telling her to meet me where Cadence and the others are camping." She flew off as the guard ran off to do what he was told.

At the campsite, everypony was asleep in their tents. Xavier was awoken by a sound and quietly left the tent. He saw something move into the forest and decided to follow it. He was led to an open area and stopped at a pond, losing what he was following.

He then heard a voice say, "Hello Frost." He spun around where he saw Chrysalis. He tried to blast her with his staff, but whe dodged it and disappeared. She reappeared at the otherside of the pond and said, "Looks like you've gotten stronger." Xavier asked, "Why were you trying to draw me out?" Chrysalis smirked as she said, "You aren't the only one I was trying to draw out."

Suddenly, Celestia appeared beside Chrysalis, who jumped back and said, "Oh hello Celestia. How are Snarl and the guard?" Celestia snarled as she asked, "What did you do to them?" Chrysalis giggled before saying, "I just drained them of my new power source... Fear."

Then, Celestia shot at her only for Chrysalis to block it and retaliated. Xavier watched as Celestia dodged it. She used her magic to make a rope, wrapped Chrysalis, swung her into the air, slammed to the ground, and threw her into a hill about four yards away.

Celestia and Xavier flew toward her and landed about a yard from Chrysalis as Xavier said, "You won't win this battle." Chrysalis said, "I may not win the battle, but I will win the war. I have something new." Celestia asked, "What's that?" Chrysalis said, "A new, powerful army."

Then an army of changelings came out of the woods. They helped Chrysalis to her hooves and started surrounding Celestia and Xavier. They watched as Chrysalis flew into the air and Xavier said, "This won't be easy."

Back at the campsite, Luna arrived and said, "Everypong, wake up." Nopony heard her and she sighed as she thought, 'I really don't want to do this, but you all leave me no choice.' She then repeated herself, this time in the royal Canterlot voice, "WAKE UP!" She heard as some gasped when waking up.

They all walked out as Cadence asked, "What did you do that for?" Luna was about to say something when Star Shine ran out of her tent, saying, "Xavier's gone." Cadence looked at her aunt and asked, "What's going on?" Luna then said, "My sister just informed me that a guard and Snarl were killed at the Canterlot prison. Then she told me to come meet you guys." Twilight then asked, "But where are Princess Celestia and Xavier?"

They then turned and saw Celestia fly up, carrying Xavier, and dodging changelings. Shining Armor turned to the kids and said, "You kids stay here. The rest of us are going to help them." They ran off, leaving the kids as Diamond Tiara thought, 'Xavier... Please be careful.'

With Xavier, he was fighting off a few changelings while most of them were heading toward Celestia. Xavier turned to freeze another one, but the changeling knocked the staff out of his hand. This caused him to start falling.

Cadence then appeared and caught him as he finally caught his staff. He smiled as he said, "Thanks mom." She smiled as Rainbow Dash and Twilight flew in either blasting or swinging hooves. Luna appeared by Cadence, who let Xavier ride on her back, and the three also began fighting them off.

On the ground, Shining Armor, Flash, and Spike were taking down Changelings one-by-one. Applejack was knocking them out with strong kicks, while Rarity covered her by freezing them with her magic. Fluttershy was dodging changelings and somehow causing them to slam into objects or each other. Xavier watched as Celestia kept fighting changeling before he turned to Cadence and said, "We gotta help Aunt Celestia." She nodded as she turned to Luna and said, "Let's hurry this up."

With Celestia, she kept kicking or blasting changelings that tried to strike her. She was so busy that she failed to notice Chrysalis fly a few yards behind her. Chrysalis smirked as she charged her horn and fired at Celestia, who was shocked as she was struck in the back.

Xavier looked in shock as he yelled, "NO!" He shot off his mother's back as Luna said, "Xavier. Wait!" They started to fly after him, but were blocked as many changelings appeared infront of them.

Celestia turned to face a laughing Chrysalis and revealed a yellow, glowing wound in betweem her wings. It started spreading through her body as Chrysalis said, "I would say there'll be a pleasant sunrise. But I'm afraid there won't be." Celestia glared as her body began to fade before she disappeared from existence.

Xavier watched in horror as this happened before glaring and charging at Chrysalis, screaming in anger. Chrysalis smirked at this as she formed a cloud of yellow energy and charged it at Xavier. The cloud consumed him as Cadence gasped and Diamond, watching everything from the camp, shouted, "XAVIER!"

Chrysalis chuckled until she saw a light appear from the cloud. The cloud bursted to reveal Xavier, who shot a stronger ice blast at her. "Impossible." Chrysalis said as her wings were frozen from the blast.

The force from the blast also sent Xavier heading to the ground, only for Flash to catch him. They landed at camp as Shining asked, "Are you okay?" Xavier nodded as Luna said, "We must get back to Canterlot." They all nodded and were teleported by the three princesses.

Later at the castle, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight stood side-by-side infront of a sun graving on the floor. Everypony, except the kids, were listening as the royal guards rung bells around them. The three princesses held hooves as Shining Armor said, "I can't believe she's gone."

After the ceremony, Luna followed Shining, Cadence, and Twilight to the the children's room, where they saw Diamond, Silver, Babs, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell standing outside the door. Cadence turned to Diamond and asked, "Has he come out?" Diamond shook her head and said, "He won't say anything."

They looked through the crack to see Xavier sitting by the window, holding his knees to his chest. He placed his index finger on the window, causing frost to form on the window in the shape of the sun. He then looked back down as tears formed in his eyes.

Luna hesitated before walking into the room while asking, "Xavier? Are you alright?" Xavier turned his gaze to the window as he said, "I just wish I could have done something." Luna sat beside him and asked, "Done something? Xavier, you stood up to Chrysalis when nopony else could." He held his legs tighter as he said, "Aunt Celestia would-." Luna cut him off by saying, "Would be proud of what you did. Standing up to Chrysalis was something neither I nor Celestia could do by ourselves." She lifted his head up, smiled, and asked, "Okay?" Xavier smiled and nodded as he said, "Okay."

After that, a guard came in and said, "The citizens of Canterlot are gathered." Luna nodded before turning to Xavier again and said, "It's time to tell them all what has occured." Xavier nodded and followed her with the others to the meeting room to discuss a proper announcement.

At the Changeling Castle, Chrysalis sat at her throne as a soldier said, "We are sorry, Queen Chrysalis. The boy still lives." He was suprised to hear Chrysalis chuckling before she said, "The point wasn't to remove the boy. It was to remove Celestia. With her gone, fear will spread through Canterlot, then all of Equestria. I'll have so much power, not even the Elements of Harmony will be no match against me."

She turned to the new general and said, "Have our forces prepare for an all out assult on Canterlot in three days." He bowed before both soldiers left. Chrysalis thought, 'Enjoy your last three days, boy. Because for your death, I will make sure to make slow and painful.' She then laughed into the dawn of the sun.

**Here's the next chapter. So Celestia is gone and Canterlot is in trouble. Will Xavier and the others be able to stop her? Stay tuned.**


End file.
